Pinkman Down Over ABQ
by TheDuckyTie
Summary: Alternate ending of "Felina". Summarizes Jesse's life after he drove his way into freedom after being held captive in Jack's compound post Walter's death. My canon for Jesse.
1. Heisenberg No More

Jesse breathes in the cold night air outside the supremacists' compound, as he stops his steps he feels a strange void in his chest. He is so used of being held in chains and sleeping underground with barbed bars surrounding him 24/7; now, it's only chirping crickets and Walter's dragged footsteps echoes in his ears.

Despite the fact that he had killed Todd Alquist not 5 minutes ago and his awareness of Walter's bullet wound that might be fatal if untreated, he felt safe and restful. He has nothing left to lose, he had lost everyone he ever cared about; Andrea, Jane, Combo..., he knows his family doesn't give a shit about him anymore and all they care about is his prodigious brother. He's done. There's nothing left in New Mexico for Jesse Pinkman.

And as for Walter...

Jesse turns around, seeing his former chemistry teacher standing tall and breathing steadily aside from his gaping bullet wound on the side of his stomach starting to drench through his beige jacket. The last time he saw Walt was when Jack and his crew trashed Walt's douchebag brother-in-law and his partner in Tohajiilee. And yet there doesn't seem to be any guilt or remorse readable in Walt's expression. He looks perfectly content and calm considering he'd probably be gone in a few minutes. He understands why, Walter's death grants him the serenity of freedom from all the hate and threat he has here waiting in the living world.

It's not that Jesse didn't want to shoot Walt when he told him to earlier. After everything he'd been through, you best believe putting a bullet through the mastermind of Jesse's misery's skull would be the flawless vent, it's simply because he felt Walt deserved to pull the trigger and plant it in his own skull to at least have a taste of what the people who had died because of them went through. Namely, Mike, or Gale, or Jane...it would just be too easy if Jesse was the one ending his life.

The student and the teacher looked at each other in silence for several seconds. Jesse is aware that he probably never will see Walt again, and he knows there should be something to say, or something he should do before they part.

"Mr. White," he speaks up.

Walt sighs. "You don't have to thank me, Jesse."

"I wasn't going to," Jesse replies condescendingly and a pang of regret hits him after he realizes what he sounds like. "I'm sorry."

Walt walks a few steps closer towards Todd's former car and taps the trunk with his shaky fingers. He starts to feel his body succumbing into the wound, his steps are lighter and his vision is blurring. "Todd's keys are still in ignition. If you crash into the gate fast and hard enough you might just break off the chains. Go, Jesse. Get out of town. I had arranged a meeting for you and Saul, he'll give you your new identity as soon as you meet him. Do you understand?" says Walt. "What's done, is done, Jesse. An apology is unnecessary." Walt realizes that Jesse suffers a lot more than he can handle and mostly it's because of him, for the drug empire's namesake. He's the one that should be apologizing, for not saving Jane, for poisoning Brock, for talking him into killing Gale, for everything.

Yet he only feels like he should, he doesn't feel like it's an obligation whatsoever.

"Goodbye, Mr. White." utters Jesse as a iron hammer continuously weighs his heart down. He opens the car door and buckles himself in as he turns the key in the ignition. He backs up the car far enough for him to accelerate and run down the gate. He peers over to the rearview mirror, Walter is still standing on his feet. His reflection grows smaller as the car zooms faster and faster. A loud crashing noise follows as the gate's hinges bust open, slightly hitting the car's windshield. Jesse's fists grip the steering wheel until his knuckles turns bright red. If the steers were made of glass he would have demolished it with his hand alone. He bits his lower lip, suppressing the tears the iron hammer induces from rushing out from his eyes and into his unshaved cheeks. Before he could stop himself, he looked over one more time to Walt's reflection that is still briefly seen in the rearview mirror, and he is waving goodbye to his former underachieving student.

Jesse releases his teeth from his lip and a loud cry wails from him. One tear slides down followed by countless more. Embarrassment means nothing to him now, he is crying shamelessly with the windows still down, he releases a loud laugh as he catches his breath shakily from all the crying while his tears still mercilessly slides down his face and into his neck, joining the beads of sweat drenching the tops of his shirt.

This is it. He's finally got what he wanted for a long time. To be away from Walt forever, and never seeing his obnoxious old ass again. He still remembers the day Emilio was busted by the DEA and Walt blackmailing him into partnering up or else he'd turn him in along with his partner. He was the closest link to Heisenberg than anyone could ever have. He is 15 minutes away from the compound, Walt is probably dead by now. Mr. White, his chemistry teacher with a giant stick up his ass, not once Jesse had ever thought that the bland, unappealing man from his high school could change his life so drastically. As soon as the tears dry up, he is determined to start anew. No more Jesse Pinkman from Albuquerque. This town has too many bad memories for him to keep living in it. He reaches into the glove compartment and finds a phone. Saul's number is burned to the back of his head and dials the former lawyer's number. As he suspected, it goes straight into voicemail.

"Saul. It's me. We got things to talk about," says Jesse in his composure-regained voice. He plans to drive straight to Saul's old office, but before he leaves ABQ for good, he has one thing left to do.


	2. A Done-Deal

**A/N: I apologize for the short chapter, and for any inconsistencies to the real Breaking Bad. Keep in mind this is a head-canon. I do not own Breaking Bad or any of its characters.**

* * *

Jesse is now far from Jack's compound, he had driven his way back to civilization. He's finally driving on pavement instead of dirt, back to downtown Albuquerque.

He instinctively makes his way to Saul Goodman's office. The old 'Better Call Saul' advertisement has been taken down from park benches, billboards, even city buses and match packs. As Jesse arrives at the parking lot, Saul's office looks abandoned. The lights are off, yet the blinds are still up. A sign that says 'out of business' hangs on the front door knob. Saul is sitting with an invisible sense of anxiety hovering over him as he waits for Jesse, as Walt's last request to him.

Jesse exits the car, his footsteps making a crunching noise as he walks his way toward Saul. Saul himself isn't looking too good, either. His hair is unkempt, he lost all of his suits and wears a cheap dress shirt he got on Walmart for $4.

"Jeez, kid. I'm glad you're alright," Saul hunches over and the two shared a brief hug. Jesse has so much questions in his head, he couldn't even think of where to begin.

"What happened to you, man? Where's Huell?" Jesse stammers.

Saul waves his hands dismissively, "Save the questions for later, kid. Now, Walter told me to meet you here to give you something," he walks over to his crappy minivan and popped the trunk, revealing a large duffel bag.

"Is that what I think it is?" Jesse asks. Saul nods, "Yeah, this is your half for the entire time you were with him. Earning you 30 million dollars, in total." he confides.

4 years ago if someone gave him a heavy duffel bag tearing at the seams with cash he wouldn't give a second thought and thrashed the money right away.

But a lot can change in 4 years. Saul hands over Jesse the duffel as he frowns. "Come on, kid. This ain't exactly feather-weight,"

After a brief deliberating in his head, he takes the duffel. The heaviness automatically crooks his standing figure. He doesn't even know what to do with this money, it's more than he could ever spend in a lifetime.

Suddenly, an idea flashes into his mind.

"Well, it's nice seeing you kid. Take care," says Saul as he turns his back, making his way into his van.

"Saul, wait." Jesse interrupts. "I need you to do me one last thing,"

Saul walks back over with a concerned look, "What is it? What's up?"

Jesse spills everything to Saul, how he and Walter had a standoff in Tohajiilee, him being held captive in Jack's white supremacist compound, finally, how Andrea was shot by Todd.

"So you want me as your lawyer to file a paperwork under a fake name as an adoptive parent to Brock Cantillo?" Saul frowns.

"Exactly, Saul. I swear to God, this is going to be the very last thing that I'm asking you to do. After I adopt Brock, we're moving out of New Mexico under new names, I can use these wads of cash to provide a good life for the kid. Come on, man." he pleads. "Then after that, it'll all be over. You'll never see me or Walt again since the guy's dead..." he continues.

Saul stays quiet, he lets out a heavy sigh and finally speaks up, "Alright, kid. This last time, okay?"

"Deal," Jesse smiles and shakes his hand steadily. They both had their differences in the past, but after the insane shitstorm that hits his life recently, Saul is one of the few people he can actually trust.


End file.
